Walk through hell
by Vira isinmortalitymydarlings
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN de "Somewhere in Neverland". A pesar de estar a punto de salir de Nunca Jamás, tras haber, aparentemente, derrotado a Pan, la aventura de los héroes no ha hecho más que empezar. Su tranquilidad dura bien poco pues Maléfica se ha inmiscuido en la historia y no parece tramar nada bueno. Todos deberán unirse si quieren detenerla, incluso...¿los enemigos?
1. No ha hecho más que empezar

_**T**_ ras la inesperada intervención de Maléfica, un sepulcral silencio se apoderó de Nunca Jamás. El viento golpeando las ramas de los árboles era todo lo que podía escucharse. Los héroes estaban intranquilos, incapaces de experimentar la desbordante alegría que deberían sentir al haber acorralado a Peter Pan y encontrarse tan cerca de regresar a su hogar.

Bianca no podía apartar sus grandes esferas bicolores de la bola de cristal en la cual estaban atrapados Aurora y Felipe. La sujetaba con manos temblorosas, no pudiendo creerse se hubiese reencontrado con su madre y padre simplemente para volver a perderlos delante de sus propias narices. Como era costumbre en su vida, la felicidad había durado poco.

Una mano le arrebató rápidamente la bola de cristal de las manos.

-Si no te tranquilizas acabará cayéndosete al suelo. -le advirtió.

La chica alzó la cabeza para toparse con unos conocidos ojos azules. Félix la observaba desde arriba, expresando evidente preocupación. Probablemente era algo que solamente Bianca percibía, pero, su mirada tenía un brillo diferente, más humano.

-Siento no haberte devuelto el corazón...-se disculpó sinceramente la rubia. – Estaba... ha... pasado todo tan rápido... yo...

-No pasa nada, Campanilla lo ha hecho por ti. –repuso calmado el adolescente, sentándose a su lado. - Me encanta que las dos chicas de la isla intenten protegerme. -bromeó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto para que Binca no se sintiese mal.

Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa, aunque su rostro pronto volvió a adquirir un gesto serio.

\- ¿Te ha dolido mucho? – preguntó temerosa, mordiéndose un labio.

-La escala de dolor en mi vida está muy perturbada, no podría darte una respuesta realista.

Y esa vez, a pesar de la dura realidad que esas palabras reflejaban, Bianca dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Félix, me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto a ser tú...

Unas incontenibles ganas de apretarlo entre sus brazos la inundaron. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, una voz se alzó.

-Siento interrumpir...- habló Regina para todos los presentes, quienes, casi sin darse cuenta, se habían separado en pequeños grupos.

Todos callaron, mirando en su dirección, expectantes.

-Sé que todos tenemos problemas, mucho que explicar y asimilar, pero... aún hay asuntos que debemos resolver urgentemente. Y nos conciernen a todos. -recalcó.

-Asunto número uno, -comenzó Garfio, apuntando su sable en una dirección muy concreta. - ¿qué hacemos con él?

Pan se había arrancado la flecha del hombro e intentaba hacer presión en la herida para perder la menor cantidad de sangre posible. Tragó saliva cuando absolutamente todo el campamento; los niños perdidos, el equipo de rescate, su sombra, Félix, Bianca e incluso aquella desconocida guerrera asiática, clavaron sus rabiosos ojos en él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Yo os parezco vuestro mayor problema? – inquirió, alzando una escéptica ceja. – Yo si fuese vosotros me centraría más en la tipa de los cuernitos. -se refirió a Maléfica con desdén. - Ella tiene la caja de Hellraiser, no yo. Por no decir que, a mí, vuestra mascota murciélago me ha dejado sin magia.

-Aunque odie decir esto, Pan tiene razón. –asintió Baelfire. - Sea lo que sea lo que esa bruja planea no puede ser nada bueno, debemos detenerla.

-Ha atacado a Aurora y Felipe. Otra vez. -añadió Mulán. –Ella fue quien hizo que la princesa cayese en un sueño eterno y, sabiendo que Felipe podría despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero, a él lo encerró en un laberinto. Cuando consiguió escapar, lo convirtió en una bestia llamada Yaoguai. Así fue cómo lo conocí. -explicó.

Bianca escuchaba atentamente, descubriendo por fin la razón por la que su padre había desaparecido y jamás vuelto a por ella. Se sintió estúpida por pensar que Felipe habría sido capaz de abandonarla y culpable por haberlo odiado tanto durante años.

-Estoy en deuda tanto con Felipe como con Aurora, no permitiré que tras todo lo que han pasado para volver a reunirse esto acabe así. Debemos hacer que Maléfica deshaga el hechizo. –finalizó Mulán contundentemente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque antes debemos saber a lo que nos enfrentamos. -fue precavido David. - ¿Qué hace esa tal caja de Hellraiser exactamente?

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de ignorancia entre ellos, nadie parecía saber la respuesta con claridad. Muchos pares ojos acabaron posándose en Regina, creyendo que sería más probable que, al ser hechicera, ella lo supiera.

-No lo sé con certeza. Creía que no era más que una historia de miedo. Teóricamente si la caja se abre, el lugar en el que suceda quedará conectado con el inframundo. -hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de recordar algo más. Fue en vano, era una vieja leyenda no demasiado conocida y casi nadie se tomaba en serio. - Ni siquiera tengo del todo claro que el inframundo exista, así que no tengo ni la menor idea de a qué demonios se refiere la leyenda con "quedar conectado" a él.

-Claramente nada bueno. -aseguró Emma.

-Es evidente que no podemos dejar la caja en manos de Maléfica. -coincidió Blanca.

-Debemos volver a Storybrooke y reorganizarnos. -empezó a dirigir el príncipe, pues era un buen estratega y solía ser quien lideraba las misiones. - Lo principal es tratar de encontrar más información sobre _Hellraiser_ y desentrañar cuál puede ser el plan de Maléfica para idear el nuestro en respuesta.

-Y no olvides el darles a los niños perdidos un lugar seguro en el que quedarse. -recordó Blanca. Tras ello habló dirigiéndose directamente a los nombrados. - Podréis quedaros en el convento de las hermanas o en el hotel de la abuelita temporalmente. Dejaremos a algunos encargados para que os busquen un hogar a tantos de vosotros como se pueda. Podéis estar tranquilos, a partir de ahora, todo irá bien. -sonrió, consciente de la dificultad de encontrar familias adoptivas para todos ellos, pues eran muchos, aunque, al mismo tiempo estaba segura, de que, pasase lo que pasase, en Storybrooke estarían mucho mejor que en Nunca Jamás.

Los pequeños y los chicos más novatos la miraron emocionados, unos porque un mundo nuevo les resultaba de los más apasionante y divertido; los otros esperanzados por la posibilidad de reencontrarse con sus, largo tiempo atrás perdidas, familias. Los más veteranos, en cambio, estaban recelosos con el plan. Creían que podían estar siendo engañados o que nadie los querría y seguirían estando solos. Aun así, no replicaron. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por indiferencia a esas alturas de sus vidas o tal vez porque en el fondo, había una pequeña parte de ellos que esperaba que Blancanieves tuviese razón y las cosas cambiasen.

-Insisto, -siguió Garfio. - ¿qué hacemos con él? -volvió a señalar a Pan. - ¿Lo dejamos aquí? -quiso saber. - Solo y acabado...-murmuró, mirándole con verdadero disfrute.

Había deseado tener a Peter Pan entre la espada y en este caso, el árbol, desde que había puesto sus pies por primera vez en Nunca Jamás, hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Hacer eso no sería dejarlo morir? -se levantó Bianca, no pudiendo evitar que la idea la disgustase.

-Sí, sin magia o ayuda médica el niñato morirá desangrado. -corroboró Regina indiferente.

No iba a mentir, aunque se estaba ablandando e intentaba hacer lo correcto, dejar que Peter Pan muriese no le importaba lo más mínimo. Incluso sentía cierta satisfacción.

-Creía que los buenos de verdad no matabais. -escupió Félix al ver que los héroes estaban tomándose demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.

-No vamos a matarlo. -contradijo Garfio rodando los ojos.

-A efectos prácticos, dejarlo morir y matarlo son lo mismo. Tienen el mismo resultado, simplemente uno lleva más tiempo que el otro. -se encogió de hombros el rubio. -No ver esa diferencia demuestra que no eres el héroe de la historia, pirata. -vaciló.

\- ¿Qué pasa Félix, aún buscas que te raje la cara?

-Para nada, yo también "no he matado" gente dejándola morir. –repuso sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que lo que Félix quiere decir...-se interpuso Bianca. -...es que nosotros no somos tan buenos... pero... vosotros, la Salvadora y su familia... vuestra fama os precede. No matáis, en ningún contexto o circunstancia.

-No, no lo hacemos. -afirmó Emma.

Blancanieves bajó la mirada al suelo, le encantaría que aquello fuese verdad. Del todo verdad.

-En realidad simplemente creo que dejar a Pan en su isla, a sus anchas, no es una buena idea. -aclaró Félix.

Peter dejó escapar un divertido bufido, el rubio lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿Y qué propones, cara cortada? -lo ignoró Garfio, volviendo a hablar al alto.

\- ¿Hay alguna prisión en ese mundo vuestro? -preguntó Félix a Emma.

\- Sí, algo por el estilo.

-Pues, -el chico volvió a girarse a Garfio. - lo que propongo, pirata manco, es que lo llevemos con nosotros y lo encerremos ahí. Al menos así lo tendremos mejor vigilado y no estará en su terreno.

Bianca y Campanilla se miraron, sorprendidas por el rápido cambio que Félix había dado.

-Nunca subestimes el amor verdadero...-murmuró el hada.

-Por favor, no seas cursi. -reprochó, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisilla.

La halagaba saber que al chico estar con ella le hacía sacar su mejor forma de ser. Saber que no sólo era él quien había marcado tanto su vida, sino que ella también podía tener tal efecto en él, la llenaba de una manera que no era capaz de explicar.

-Yo estoy con Félix. -dijo en voz alta.

-Sí, yo también. -se unió su amiga.

-Me encanta que no queráis separaros de mí, yo también os quiero. -murmuró Pan burlonamente, con cierto esfuerzo, apenas intervenía debido a lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

-Cierra el pico, Peter. -lo mandaron acallar los tres, al unísono, sin darse cuenta de que, en lugar de llamarlo Pan, se habían dirigido a él por su nombre de pila.

-Bien, realmente es nuestra única opción, ya que no vamos a dejarlo morir. -finalizó Baelfire.

Todos, salvo Garfio y Regina que se mantuvieron callados, estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Genial, pues nos vamos todos de Nunca Jamás. –celebró David. - Regina, cura a Pan.

\- ¿Perdona?

-Ya lo has oído, no vamos a dejar que muera.

-Además, a cambio de salvarle la vida, él nos dejará salir de aquí sin ningún esfuerzo ni percance innecesario. -aseguró Baelfire, pidiendo rápidamente que Peter pagase el coste de salvarle la vida. - ¿Verdad, Pan?

El castaño apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, al hombre que una vez fue uno de sus niños perdidos. Parecía estar barajando sus opciones.

\- Verdad. -dijo finalmente.

Regina no tuvo otra que, contra su total voluntad, acercarse y curar la herida de Pan con su magia. Su mala gana mientras lo hacía era notable.

-Y...-comenzó Peter una vez la reina lo hubo curado. Se dio cuenta de que lo apuntaban, como medida preventiva, por si se le pasaba por la cabeza traicionarlos. -...si me trataseis con respeto, delicadeza e incluso algo de confianza, podría ser de ayuda.

Se oyeron varias voces negar rotundamente.

-No nos fiamos de ti, Pan y nunca seremos tan tontos como para hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad? -alzó ambas cejas, no dando crédito. - ¡Maldita sea, no tengo mis poderes! Nada, ni fuertes, ni débiles, ¡nada! ¡Ni una gota de magia! -alzó los brazos en señal de exasperación. - No soy una amenaza. Quiero ayudar.

\- ¿Por qué querrías tú ayudarnos? -se le encaró Bianca.

-Porque quiero que me perdones y vuelvas a darme besos como los de antes. –contestó, intentando ridiculizarla.

Sabía que probablemente Bianca quería ocultar a los héroes su relación con él. Seguramente no querría que nadie lo mencionase, haría como si no hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, Pan no pensaba, ni por un segundo, dejar que lo olvidase.

\- ¿¡Por qué va a ser?! Maléfica ha venido a mi isla y se ha reído de mí en mi cara, no quiero que se salga con la suya. -explicó finalmente, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Bianca dio un par de pasos hacia él, amenazante, claramente disgustada con lo que acababa de hacer.

-No se te ocurra seguir hablándome así.

Sus mejillas ardían y su mirada decía claramente que estaba conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo.

\- Ya no estás en posición. -quiso dejarle claro la semi-vampiresa.

-Creo que tú y yo seguimos exactamente en la misma posición. -señaló la pulsera de cuero de la chica. - Ninguno de los dos tiene poderes.

Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro y Peter la miró rápidamente de arriba abajo, esbozando una provocativa sonrisa.

-Lo de los besos no era del todo bro...

-Suficiente. -cortó Félix, agarrando a Bianca. - Que no queramos matarte no quiere decir nada. No vas a poder jugar con nosotros. Ya no estás al mando. – él también estaba intentando dejar las cosas bien claras. - Y, que sepas que no me importas lo más mínimo. Por mí puedes pudrirte en la prisión de su mundo. Tenlo en cuenta.

\- ¿Así me agradeces que no haya aplastado tu corazón?

-No lo has hecho porque no te han dado ocasión, agradece tú que no coja la espada y te corte el cuello ahora mismo.

-Bueno, que son un par de amenazas de muerte, peleas e insultos entre amigos.

-Tú no eres mi amigo, no después de lo que me has hecho.

Peter hizo una mueca. Miró a Bianca y Félix repetidas veces.

-Ahora entiendo por qué os gustáis, sois simplemente iguales, malinterpretáis todo culpando a quien no tenéis que culpar.

-Pobre e incomprendido Peter Pan. -le escupió Bianca en tono monótono antes de darle la espalda. -Salgamos de este maldito lugar.

-Todos a mi barco. -ordenó Garfio.

-Esperad, -llamó la atención Baelfire. - ¿alguien sabe dónde está mi... el Ser Oscuro? -rectificó.

-Me temo que Rumplestiltskin no está en condiciones para acompañaros...-informó la sombra.

Baelfire entendió y calló. Curiosamente, el saber que su padre estaba muerto no pareció afectarle demasiado. Puede que aún no se lo creyese, que no lo hubiese asimilado debidamente. O puede que, para él, el hombre que había considerado su padre hubiese muerto hace mucho.

Tal vez Regina fue quien más se apenó, a pesar de no mostrarlo abiertamente, de la muerte del hombre que había sido su mentor. No quiso pensar demasiado en ello, el Ser Oscuro pensaba traicionarles, después de todo. Si él siguiese vivo y se hubiese salido con la suya, probablemente ella y su hijo serían los que estarían muertos. Se acercó a Garfio y Campanilla, tratando de centrar toda su atención a que por fin saldrían de la isla.

\- ¿Vamos a navegar? -preguntó, no muy convencida. - ¿A caso confías en que Pan calme a las sirenas?

-Yo no confío para nada en ese criajo. –negó el pirata, mostrando clara repulsión hacia la simple idea. - Saldremos volando, que es más rápido y cómodo, por no decir espectacular.

-Creía que habíamos quedado que no se podía...

-Campanilla tiene polvo de hadas. -interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Regina miró a la rubia sorprendida, ésta, por su parte, no hizo más que sonreírle orgullosa.

-No malgastéis el polvo. -aconsejó la sombra, interviniendo en la conversación sin previo aviso. - Yo puedo hacer volar el barco si es lo que necesitáis, porque... tenemos un trato, ¿verdad?

Aquella última pregunta la había dirigido al aire, bien alto, llamando la atención del resto de los integrantes del equipo de rescate, que, en esos momentos, se encontraban desatando a los niños perdidos.

-Lo tenemos. Si eres nuestro aliado, conseguiremos que seas libre...-Bianca se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo llamar a la criatura. - ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos? Sombra de Pan no es un buen nombre, elije uno. -le sonrió amablemente.

La sombra se sorprendió, como se había sorprendido también en el Árbol del Ahorcado, al comprobar que lo trataba como un ente independiente, totalmente ajeno a Pan.

\- ¡Claec! -exclamó de pronto, parecía emocionado con la idea de tener un nombre.

Peter rodó los ojos, iba a comentar lo absurdo que le parecía todo aquello, pues, aunque no lo quisiese, aquella criatura era su sombra. Bianca no le dio opción.

-Está bien, Claec, sácanos de aquí.

Así lo hicieron, todos juntos, con un inconsciente Henry a hombros de su abuelo materno, caminaron a lo largo de la selva hasta llegar a la playa en la que encallaba el Jolly Rogers de Garfio. El pirata, Regina, Bianca, Félix y Campanilla no quitaban ojo a Pan, que cerraba el paso, seguido de cerca por una Mulán lista para atacar. El, hasta el momento, líder de Nunca Jamás, no hizo ningún intento de jugársela o escapar.

Una vez en el barco, lo encerraron en una celda al lado de la bodega donde, en sus años de piratería Garfio había tenido secuestradas a múltiples personas. Los barrotes eran muy resistentes. David y Baelfire cerraron la puerta a cal y canto, no sólo con llave sino con múltiples cadenas.

El resto fueron libres de hacer lo que quisiesen. Los niños perdidos se quedaron en la cubierta. Querían ver el barco volar y descubrir lo que había fuera de esa isla que durante tanto tiempo había sido lo único que veían. El equipo de rescate se retiró, cada uno a su respectivo camarote, Garfio aceptando que Baelfire usase el de capitán ya que él tenía que dirigir la embarcación.

También les dieron un gran camarote que estaba libre a Campanilla, Félix y Bianca. El hada no pareció muy cómoda con ello. Bianca insistió en que no fuese tonta y los acompañase. Aun así, la aludida aseguró que prefería quedarse donde estaba. Se giró para comprobar que, finalmente, ambos adolescentes se daban por vencidos y bajaban por la escotilla sin ella.

-Hay que darle espacio a la nueva parejita. -le susurró traviesamente a Regina, que se encontraba a su lado, esperando a que Blanca y Emma llevasen a Henry a una cama en la que poder devolverle su corazón y dejarlo descansar.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban apoyadas en la madera de proa, echando un último vistazo a Nunca Jamás. La reina torció el morro ante el comentario del hada, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones.

-No sé si me acaba de gustar ese chico para Bianca...

-Eso es el complejo de madre, ninguno parece lo suficientemente bueno para tu joya de niña.

-Es que no me lo imaginaba así, cuando me hablaba de él...

-Cuando te hablaba de él te hablaba del Félix de hace... ¿cuánto? ¿35 años? Que no hayan cambiado físicamente no quiere decir que no lo hayan hecho en otros aspectos. -contrapuso Campanilla. - A mí también me ha contado las mismas cosas que a ti, y lo que veo es, que cuando se conocieron eran inocentes niños de once y doce años y ahora han... pasado por muchas más cosas. Eso te endurece, para bien o para mal. Créeme Regina, Félix no es un mal chico, simplemente, como el resto de niños perdidos, ha estado bajo la influencia de Pan mucho tiempo.

Regina supo que no tenía ningún argumento objetivo para refutar a la rubia y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Eso o sigues teniendo demasiada fe en las personas.

-Tuve fe en ti. Y, por lo que puedo ver ahora, no estaba del todo equivocada.

La reina la miró fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tú también estás mejor ahora.

-Ah, ¿sí? -inquirió, girándose a la reina, divertida e interesada.

-Te has vuelto más fuerte. -admitió. – Y si no me crees, mira lo que has conseguido. -señaló el collar en el que contenía el polvo de hadas. - Seguro que no hay ninguna otra "hada no hada" que haya podido fabricarlo.

-Y tengo todo un arsenal en mi bolsa. Incluso algo de polvo de duende. –alardeó ligeramente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Campanilla había aprovechado el tiempo que se habían quedado en el campamento para ponerlo patas arriba en busca de todos los frascos que Pan le había quitado. Ahora todos estaban en su posesión. Llevaba encima, en su pequeña riñonera de cuero, diversos tarros de polvos artificiales, de diferentes usos y colores, que ella misma había creado.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía? -sonrió Regina en respuesta.

Se la quedó mirando un rato más, la veía radiante. Estaba claro que el poder volver a usar el polvo y conseguir salir de la isla la habían hecho volver a sentirse útil. Campanilla había recuperado la seguridad en sí misma y por algún motivo, ese hecho alegraba a Regina más de lo que admitiría.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -la sacó de sus pensamientos Campanilla, riendo. - Pareces distraída.

Regina agitó la cabeza, moviendo con ello su negra melena delicadamente a un lado y a otro.

-Pensaba que... bueno, tiene que ser incómodo compartir camarote con una pareja, puedes dormir en el mío si lo prefieres.

\- ¡OH! -se sorprendió el hada. -Es un detalle, gracias.

-Nada.

\- ¿Regina?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás intentando ser amable para que te perdone?

La pregunta pilló completamente desprevenida a la antigua reina, no supo qué responder.

-Simplemente...-siguió Campanilla. -que sepas que no tienes por qué, ya te he perdonado.

-Gracias...-fue lo único que le salió decir a Regina.

-De nada, es lo que hacen las hadas, dar segundas oportunidades.

-Ésta debe ser al menos mi quinta oportunidad. -bufó.

La discusión anterior sobre qué hacer con Pan la había dejado dudando. Dudando sobre si podría cambiar o siempre sería una reina malvada intentando maquillar su oscuridad. Dudando sobre si alguna vez llegaría a ser lo suficientemente buena para Henry y el mundo de los héroes.

-Eso es que te la has ganado cinco veces. -contestó Campanilla sonriendo con dulzura, probablemente dándose cuenta del estado anímico que Regina trataba de ocultar.

Si bien ella, en ocasiones, no había creído lo suficiente en sí misma, y la reina se lo había reprochado tachándolo como debilidad, Campanilla sabía que Regina también podía llegar a tener esa misma inseguridad.

-No estoy tan...

\- ¡Eh! -cortó la rubia, alzando un dedo. - No te atrevas a ponerme en duda, ahora soy un hada fuerte e independiente y tengo muchos polvos mágicos que hacen cosas desagradables. -bromeó.

Regina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, parecía ser que Campanilla siempre la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Mientras tanto, en los camarotes, Bianca seguía sin poder evitar obsesionarse, sus ojos bicolores seguían fijos en la bola de cristal que Félix había dejado sobre la mesa del camarote.

-Eh, -llamó su atención el chico. - vamos, Bianca, déjalo. Ni ha sido culpa tuya ni puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo.

La chica se giró de golpe a mirarlo, su cara nada amigable, y Félix se dio cuenta al instante de que no había elegido bien sus palabras.

-Quería decir que no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, en este preciso momento. -intentó solucionarlo. - Pero claro que lo vas a arreglar. -se acercó a ella y, aunque, vaciló, al final acabó posando sus manos en los hombros de Bianca y rodeándola en un cálido abrazo. -Vamos a ir a donde haga falta para encontrar a esa bruja y cuando demos con ella, le obligaremos a que deshaga el hechizo.

\- ¿Por qué has pasado de repente al plural? -preguntó Bianca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

-Evidentemente porque sin mí no podrías dar ni dos pasos. –sonrió burlonamente.

-Félix, es peligroso...

\- ¿En serio? -alzó una escéptica ceja el rubio. - ¿Vas a venirme con esas?

Bianca no dijo nada, quería estar con él y en gran parte deseaba que lo acompañase, pero había una innegable realidad que no podía obviar. Félix era humano, completamente humano y como tal, el riesgo para él era mayor. Otra parte de ella le decía que estaba siendo hipócrita, el riesgo era el mismo teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba debilitada y sin poderes. No podía prohibirle ir, no podía prohibirle nada que quisiese hacer.

-Simplemente...no quiero que te sientas obligado. Ven sólo si de verdad es lo que quieres, porque el peligro es muy real para todos nosotros.

-Bueno, yo siempre he sido un poco inconsciente.

La rubia rió, aunque siguió sin poder quitarse del todo esa angustia que devoraba cada rincón de su ser.

-Vas a recuperar a tu familia como has conseguido que este suicidio de venir a por mí a Nunca Jamás haya salido bien. -siguió animándola Félix.

Bianca lo meditó brevemente.

-Sí...tienes razón. -asintió, intentando convencerse.

-Genial. - aprobó Félix, sonriendo.

Satisfecho con su trabajo animando a la chica, el adolescente se alejó para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

-Ahora ya puedes dejar de torturarte a ti misma y hacerme un poco de caso. -se hizo la víctima.

-Es verdad, perdona, apenas te he prestado atención en las últimas horas...

-Eh, que era broma. -trató de cortarle, no había intentado que Bianca se sintiese mal.

-No del todo. -lo acusó ella en tono jocoso.

-Mmm... cierto. -admitió, usando el mismo estilo que ella. -Pero...-alargó la palabra más de lo necesario. -...realmente yo te debo más disculpas a ti que tú a mí.

Tanto su tono como su rostro se habían vuelto serios, un gran contraste tras el aire vacilón que había tenido durante toda la conversación.

-Bianca, de verdad que siento lo mal que te lo he hecho pasar con no recordarte. Perdóname. -pidió sinceramente.

-Félix, ¿qué dices? No tienes que pedirme perdón, no es tu culpa. -trató de quitarle importancia con cierto humor. - No es como si lo hubieses olvidado adrede. -añadió alzando los brazos y moviendo la cabeza cómicamente.

-Ya, pero lo has pasado mal por mí...-siguió serio, su tono apenado.

-Oye, ¿no te estás creyendo muy importante? -le atacó Bianca, levantándose de la banqueta en la que llevaba largos minutos sentada y acercándose a él. - A uno le dicen que es tu amor verdadero y ya no hay quien le baje de la parra...

El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

-Ya ves...

Iba a seguirle el juego, decirle algo más, pero sus palabras simplemente quedaron en un murmullo. Todo lo que tenía en la cabeza voló cuando vio a Bianca apoyarse en el trozo de colchón entre sus piernas y colocarse encima de él.

-Apaga la vela, anda. -le ordenó ella riéndose, probablemente por la cara embobada que acababa de poner.

Félix le hizo caso rápidamente y cuando volvió a girar su cabeza hacia ella, Bianca lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. El rubio pensó en la de tiempo que llevaba esperando aquello. Incluso sin sus recuerdos, no le había costado demasiado volver a sentir algo por Bianca y llevaba una eternidad conteniendo el impulso de lanzársele. Empezó a tantear el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos mientras la besaba.

-Félix...-se apartó de pronto ella.

Bianca no podía evitarlo, era muy duro para ella. No quería que aquel suceso de esa noche en el bosque marcase su vida, definiese sus relaciones o incluso a ella misma. Aun así, necesitaba una seguridad, algo a lo que aferrarse cuando inevitablemente los recuerdos la inundasen. Además, quería saberlo, ¿de verdad aquello era real? ¿sentía y quería él verdaderamente lo mismo que ella?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bianca? -se sorprendió Félix.

El rubio quería continuar, pero, sin duda, Bianca tenía un problema con ello. No podía ignorarlo.

-He... ¿he hecho algo que no...? -quiso saber, la preocupación notable en su voz.

-Yo...

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

No recibió respuesta, lo que lo inquietó aún más.

-Quieres... ¿quieres que encienda la vela?

-Em...no, no...-estaba poniéndose nerviosa, no quería arruinar el momento. -sólo quiero que me respondas a algo.

-Ah...-el rubio se destensó. -Vale, pues pregunta.

\- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

\- ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente? –dudó.

-Emm...yo...

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, no estaba segura de para qué demonios servía todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Simplemente sabía que cada vez que se encontraba en una situación así, lo único que quería era escapar, no podía estar tranquila ni cómoda con ello y su nerviosismo le hacía hacer cosas extrañas y preguntas sinsentido. Le había pasado con Peter y le estaba pasando ahora con Félix.

-A ver, -trató de ayudar el chico. - ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Las razones por las que me gustas, lo que significas para mí... porque, si es lo primero creo que tenemos para largo. -comentó jocoso. - Y si es lo otro...-se lo pensó un breve segundo. – no sé cómo decir esto...-se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, sonrojándose con lo que estaba a punto de decir. Simplemente esperaba no sonar demasiado empalagoso. - Creo que tú me has hecho ver que al menos hay alguien a quien le importo. Me has ayudado más que nadie, Bianca, conocerte mejoró mi vida. Tenías razón, no le debo todo a Pan, te lo debo a ti. Y... creo que por eso no sólo me gustas, como cuando éramos críos, sino que... te quiero. -acabó por soltar.

Lejos de desagradarle su confesión, Bianca estaba tan conmovida que había tenido incluso que llevarse una mano al pecho para comprobar que éste siguiese sin latir. En un principio no había sabido casi ni por qué demonios había tenido que hacerle tal pregunta, pero ahora lo sabía. Esa era la respuesta que buscaba. Necesitaba escuchar algo tan bonito, al menos una vez, pues no es que en su vida hubiese rebosado el amor, pocas veces le habían mostrado un aprecio semejante. Había obtenido la respuesta que quería y por fin lo tenía todo claro, no dudó.

-Yo también te quiero, Félix...-le respondió tirando de la camisa del chico para que se incorporase y pudiesen besarse.

Entonces, alguien apareció sigilosamente y, durante un tiempo, estuvo observando a la pareja. Parecían muy inmersos en lo suyo. El observador estaba divertido y deleitado con la escena, sobre todo cuando la chica comenzó a desvestirse. Tenía que admitir que tal vez tuviese algo de envidia. Tal vez mucha envidia.

-Algunos no pierden el tiempo...-comentó, encendiendo una potente lámpara. - aunque oye, en parte está bien...

Félix y Bianca se sobresaltaron, probablemente nunca hubiesen esperado una interrupción. Al menos no tan repentina, sin tocar a la puerta o ningún otro aviso. Al girarse, su sorpresa sólo aumentó.

\- ¿Pan? -inquirió Bianca sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? -murmuró Félix entre dientes.

-Disfrutar de las vistas. -respondió con una afilada sonrisa, guiñando un ojo a Bianca, simplemente para provocarlos a ambos.

La chica, por su parte, se cubrió el pecho con las manos, avergonzada. Cruzó rápidamente las piernas y trató de taparse con una de las mantas.

-Eh, tranquila...-empezó con tono suave Pan, pero rápidamente manchó su voz con cierto sadismo. -...no es como si no hubiese visto nada anteriormente.

Félix clavó sus ojos en él como puñales.

\- ¿Cómo has podido aparecerte aquí? No tienes magia.

\- ¿Lo dices por esto? -señaló la pulsera de cuero. - No funciona conmigo. Yo la fabriqué. Nunca haría un arma que pudiesen usar en mi contra, ¿tan estúpido crees que soy? -inquirió alzando ambas cejas, la derecha algo más elevada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué has fingido que funcionaba? -preguntó, esta vez, Bianca. No necesitó que respondiese, según lo dijo en alto, la respuesta vino a ella. -Es porque no podías con todos nosotros, ¿verdad? En el fondo sigues habiendo perdido. No tienes isla, no tienes ejército, tu magia ha llegado a sus reservas y ya no puedes conseguir el corazón de Henry. Estás débil. -escupió finalmente, sabiendo lo mucho que aquello le dolería.

-Cuidado preciosa, yo no soy quien tiene un novio sin ningún poder, tan humano e insignificante, tan fácil de matar...

-No eres más que un farol. -escupió Félix. -Todo tú, eres un engaño. No eres un niño con poderes, ni eres más fuerte ni más especial que nadie.

-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí...

El rubio lo ignoró completamente.

-No eres más que un crío caprichoso que no quería crecer y en lugar de superarlo como el resto, se dedicó a robar poder a una isla. ¡Es patético!

\- ¿Qué es más patético, ser patético o seguir a alguien patético? Porque te recuerdo que eso es lo que hiciste tú, Félix, seguirme como un tonto.

-Ya basta. -intervino Bianca, enfadada. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Pan?

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas Peter, lo pronuncias con otra suavidad.

-Deja de jugar conmigo o te arrepentirás.

-Bien, bien, princesa, lo que tú digas. -hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo que se quitaba algo de encima. - Simplemente vengo a pediros un favor.

-Pues vuelve por dónde has venido.

\- ¡Félix! -lo mandó callar Bianca.

La idea de volver a estar bajo la influencia de Pan le gustaba tan poco como a él, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le hiciese daño a Félix. Estaba bastante segura de que a ella no la mataría, bajo ningún concepto. Conociéndole, preferiría hacerle sufrir de otras formas. Félix era otro asunto, si lo provocaban lo suficiente... podría pasar.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -habló, calmada.

-Vais a convencer a vuestros amiguitos para llevarme con vosotros en la misión contra Maléfica.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Ya os lo he dicho, quiero ayudar. -se hizo el inocente.

-Prueba de nuevo, eso no nos lo tragamos. -escupió Félix de mal humor.

-No me creáis si no queréis, pero yo confío en vosotros y...-hizo como que lo pensaba. - realmente tengo menos razones que vosotros para confiar. Me habéis traicionado más veces de las que yo os he traicionado a vosotros.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma.

-Mmm... os doy el beneficio del empate. -cedió con una sonrisa provocativa. -A lo que voy es, que sé que lo haréis, les convenceréis. Y tampoco diréis nada sobre esta pequeña charla ni mi secretito de la pulsera. Es lo que hacen los amigos. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, sé que sois buenos amigos.

Se levantó de la silla, mirándolos de forma menos amigable.

-Si no sois buenos amigos, tendré que buscarme otros. Y si me tengo que buscar otros, ya no me serviréis para nada. -razonó. Miró a Bianca durante un breve instante. -Bueno tú sí, pero él no.-señaló a Félix. -Espero que haya quedado claro.

-Lo suficiente, puedes irte. -gruñó Félix.

Bianca se mantuvo callada, viendo que sus suposiciones no andaban lejos de la realidad, debía actuar con cuidado, pensar mucho sus movimientos. Debía volver a ponerse un paso por delante de Pan, volver a conseguir manipularlo.

Peter les sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de desaparecer. Una espada se clavó contra la pared apenas un segundo después de que se hubiese esfumado.

-Buen intento, Félix, casi lo consigues. -felicitó Bianca sin emoción alguna.

Durante las siguientes horas de viaje, y por extraño que pudiese parecer, reinó el silencio en el barco. Sus tripulantes cayeron, sin poder evitarlo, en un apacible sueño, mientras el capitán atravesaba las nubes con su Jolly Rogers. Muchos no despertaron hasta que una maniobra ligeramente más violenta de lo normal los sobresaltó. Acababan de aterrizar en el puerto de Storybrooke.


	2. Una llegada de todo menos tranquila

_Acababan de aterrizar en el puerto de Storybrooke..._

Tanto los niños perdidos como el equipo de rescate se asomaron a borda emocionados. Aún estaba amaneciendo y por ello, la zona estaba prácticamente desierta, no había un alma en la calle y la luz escaseaba.

Aun así, a los chicos les pareció sorprendente, tantas embarcaciones en fila, tan diferentes a los barcos de pescadores y piratas que ellos conocían. En cuanto a Emma y el resto, ellos simplemente estaban felices de haber vuelto a casa. Distinguieron dos conocidas figuras acercarse apresuradamente. Parecía que solamente Geppetto y la abuelita Mildred se habían percatado de su regreso.

-Pinocho me advirtió de vuestra llegada. Me ha despertado diciendo que había visto desde su ventana un barco volar. Al principio creía que me estaba mintiendo, pero luego he pensado que podría tratarse de vosotros. -explicó el hombre, ya entrado en años, con emoción.

-Ha venido corriendo a avisarnos a Ruby y a mí. -añadió la anciana. - La jovencita está preparando lo necesario para una fiesta en Granny´s. Parece que, por primera vez, será en modo de desayuno.

-Gracias, Mildred. -sonrió amablemente Blancanieves, pasando por el tablón que Garfio acababa de colocar.

Se lanzó a abrazar a su vieja amiga y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno, siento ser aguafiestas, de veras, pero no sé yo si hay mucho que celebrar...-murmuró el pirata con cierta amargura.

-Sí, sí que lo hay. -asintió David, colocándose al lado de su mujer y lanzándole una tierna mirada. -Será un buen momento para dar la gran noticia. -le susurró al oído, acariciando disimuladamente su tripa.

Emma sonrió al ver a sus padres tan felices con la idea de tener un nuevo bebé, aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia, él podría tener la familia e infancia que a ella le habían arrebatado. Entonces notó la mano de Henry agarrarse a la suya fuertemente. El moreno había pasado la noche en el camarote de Regina y ella le había devuelto el corazón y cuidado con la ayuda de Campanilla. La Salvadora sonrió, ella ahora tenía su propia familia, no necesitaba sentir estúpidos celos. Su vista voló inevitablemente hacía Neal, ¿debía darle otra oportunidad, merecía la pena intentarlo de nuevo? Tal vez por su hijo...

\- ¿Wendy? ¿¡Wendy?!

Dos hombres totalmente desconocidos para la mayoría de los presentes se acercaron, buscando a alguien entre la multitud. Baelfire, a pesar del transcurso de los años, los reconoció sin esfuerzo. Se trataba de los Darling, John y Michael, los hermanos pequeños de Wendy. La muchacha aceptó ir a Nunca Jamás por voluntad propia, ellos fueron arrastrados. La niña convenció a Pan para que los dejase ir con la promesa de que a ella la tendría siempre, él aceptó, pero los hermanos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión. Incluso de tan pequeños, no tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que la relación entre Peter y Wendy no era sana, sobre todo si obligaba a su hermana a estar separada de su familia y amigos, de su hogar. Tuvieron una disputa con ella por eso. Estuvieron años separados, sin tener ningún tipo de contacto. Hasta que Pan dio con ellos y les pidió que trabajasen para él. Aceptaron con una única condición, que Wendy regresase junto a ellos. Pan asintió, aunque, por supuesto, para entonces, hacía tiempo que la pequeña Darling no vivía en Nunca Jamás. Ni en ningún otro sitio.

Baelfire fue el encargado de darles la mala noticia. Realmente era el más apropiado, había estado al menos un feliz año viviendo con ellos y Wendy en la casa de los Darling. Fueron grandes amigos, hasta que la sombra de Pan se inmiscuyó, separándolos para volverlos a juntar brevemente en Nunca Jamás y dividirlos una vez más.

-OH, OH...-murmuró Pan, con más burla que preocupación cuando los dos hermanos lo miraron de forma nada amigable.

John, el mayor de ellos, que en aquel momento rondaría los treinta y cinco años, se acercó a él a paso amenazantemente decidido.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –le gritó hecho una furia, empujándolo violentamente.

Peter miró hacia arriba pues el chico de gafas era considerablemente más alto que él.

-Ni se te ocurra...-murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Crees que la muerte de Wendy ha sido peor para vosotros que para mí? Yo estaba con ella...

\- ¡No te hagas el inocente!

Le propinó tal cachetada que el adolescente se tambaleó ligeramente, su mejilla adquiriendo un tono rojo.

-John, es verdad. -intervino Félix, con un cuidado inusual en él, ya que era consciente de la fragilidad del tema. -La muerte de Wendy fue un accidente.

-Yo también estaba...-susurró Presuntuoso. -se cayó...

Precisamente guardar el secreto de todo lo ocurrido ese día fue lo que le hizo cabecilla de los pequeños. Todos creían que era por edad, pero no era así. Desde la partida de John, el mayor de todos, no había habido ningún otro cabecilla de los pequeños porque Peter les había vetado las salidas del campamento y realmente no tenían gran cosa que hacer, no necesitaban a nadie que los liderara. Y así estuvieron durante largo tiempo, hasta que Presuntuoso se ganó el puesto.

Nunca había contado nada de eso a nadie, se sentía culpable por haber tenido la idea de soltar a Wendy. Si hubiese seguido en la jaula nada de eso hubiese pasado y probablemente Ruffio también estaría vivo.

John clavó la vista en el suelo. Michael miró fijamente a los dos niños perdidos que habían hablado, centrándose finalmente en el mayor.

-Así que... todo este tiempo...

-Os hemos estado mintiendo. –admitió Félix con cierta culpa.

-Entiendo...-murmuró el pequeño de los Darling, incapaz de sentir mayor emoción tras el bucle depresivo en el que llevaba sumergido los últimos años.

\- ¿Y Tigrilla? -preguntó con voz temblorosa John, no estando seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Pan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿De verdad? -inquirió, una ceja alzada. - ¿Me estás diciendo que te has estado acordando de ella todos estos años y no has sido capaz de reconocerla?

Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron de pronto.

\- ¿Tamara? -preguntó dubitativo, no podía creérselo.

Eso llamó la atención de Baelfire, había conocido a Tigrilla de pequeña y a Tamara de mayor, pensar que podían ser la misma persona era algo extraño, pero, al mismo tiempo, hacía el perfecto sentido. Miró al apresado Peter Pan con recelo. El castaño sonrió, cínico.

-No, no... no puede ser... -negó John. - ¿¡Cómo te iba a ayudar ella?! ¿Cómo iba a estar Tigrilla intentando destruir la magia?

\- ¿Cómo me ayudasteis vosotros? -respondió con otra pregunta Pan. - Simplemente hay que ofrecer el caramelo adecuado. Y en cuanto a la magia, bueno... parece que se dio cuenta de que es algo que nunca le ha hecho especial bien, ni a ella, ni a su tribu...

 _En la antigüedad, Nunca Jamás era un mundo mágico cualquiera. Estaba formado por un inmenso océano y una curiosa isla en la que habitaban los indios. Eran una raza de valientes guerreros que vivían muchos años. Entre ellos, había poderosos hechiceros que conocían la fuente de la vida eterna. Únicamente morían si transmitían su magia a otro ser. Cosa que hacían siempre que fuese necesario, pues eran personas muy concienciadas y generosas, que ayudaban siempre al más necesitado._

 _Los indios querían hacer de su isla un lugar especial y, a uno de sus líderes, Piel Roja, se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Su esposa, madre de su única y querida hija, Tigrilla, había fallecido hacía poco, ni siquiera los chamanes habían podido salvarla. Tigrilla lo estaba pasando realmente mal y lo único que parecía consolarla era estar en contacto con la isla, con la naturaleza y los animales, dejándose envolver por la innegable magia de aquel lugar. A Piel Roja se le ocurrió que podían hacer de la isla un lugar al que, los niños menos afortunados (que como Tigrilla habían perdido a alguien a muy temprana edad o se sentían solos y desdichados por el motivo que fuese), pudiesen acudir en busca de consuelo. Debía ser en sueños, pues desgraciadamente había muchos niños así, más de los que debería, y la isla tenía recursos limitados. A cambio, se les otorgaría a esos niños la habilidad de moldear la isla como quisiesen. Pero nunca podrían visitarla. Esas eran las reglas._

 _Así, los niños de todos los mundos encontraban Nunca Jamás mientras dormían, y en él se olvidaban de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Solamente disfrutaban, reían y jugaban, como se suponía que los niños debían hacer._

 _Piel Roja mandó construir un tótem en honor a los hechiceros que se habían sacrificado para entregar a la isla esas mágicas propiedades, pues toda magia conlleva un precio. Tigrilla estaba muy orgullosa de todos ellos y de su padre, esa idea había sido la mejor que podía haber tenido. A ella le entregaron el poder de adentrarse en los sueños de los niños, pensaron que, como futura jefa de la tribu, debía superar el duelo por su madre. Conectar con otros muchachos en su misma situación, les pareció una buena manera de hacerlo. A la joven le resultaba fascinante._

 _Hubo un chico en concreto, en cuyos sueños se adentró durante años. Normalmente, llegaba una edad en la que los adolescentes dejaban de creer en Nunca Jamás y encontraban otras formas de afrontar sus problemas. Tigrilla lo entendía, al fin y al cabo, para ellos, la isla no era más que una solución temporal. Pero hubo uno, un único niño, que no dejó de creer en Nunca Jamás. Tenía una imaginación desbordante, soñaba completamente a lo grande y transformó la isla tantas veces como era posible._

 _Tigrilla siempre observaba a los niños, que eran en su mayoría chicos, y no se atrevía a interactuar con ellos o participar en sus sueños. En cambio, con este niño en particular, lo hizo. Tenía algo hechizante. Y así comenzaron a hablar y jugar y crear. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Tigrilla lo vio crecer, desde que no era más que un niño que malamente hablaba hasta ser un jovencito adolescente. Sin embargo, ella se mantenía igual, en sus inamovibles quince años. El chico la estaba alcanzando, tendría unos trece ya. Solía preguntarle con gran interés cómo lo hacía ella para no creer. Tigrilla le daba largas, diciendo que eso no era más que un sueño. El jovencito no se lo tragaba y a Tigrilla le daba pena mentirle, aunque era consciente de que no podía revelar el gran secreto de su tribu._

 _Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero aquel chico le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado. Estaba siempre impaciente, esperando a que se durmiese para poder estar con él y cada vez que se rozaban, sentía un calambre, una sensación extraña en estómago, como mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella. Y, sin poder evitarlo, acabó por revelárselo, le habló de los secretos mejor guardados de su tribu, de las propiedades mágicas de Nunca Jamás, de la inmortalidad._

 _Grave error. Aunque, cómo iba a suponer ella, que aquel chico sería capaz de llegar a su isla, que sería capaz de adueñarse de ella._

 _Piel Roja obligó a su niña a esconderse mientras el resto de la tribu luchaban contra el invasor. Sabía todos sus secretos, sabía cómo hacerles daño, sabía aprovechar las propiedades de la isla a su favor. Sabía que mientras Piel Roja y los suyos estuviesen allí, no le dejarían adueñarse del lugar, aprovechar al máximo su poder, así que los mató._

 _Sobrevivieron pocos, muy pocos. El chico los desterró de su propio campamento. Les prohibió cazar pues los animales de la isla le pertenecían a él. Toda la isla le pertenecía ahora. Los supervivientes, desesperados, comenzaron a comerse unos a otros. Las mujeres tenían todo el poder, pues era inteligente que pudiesen quedarse embarazadas y tener muchos hijos, para comerse a algunos de ellos. Sólo los hombres más fuertes seguían adelante y así durante años, hasta crear un nuevo linaje completamente distinto al que habían sido anteriormente. Eran sádicos, violentos y desalmados. Los llamaron los Caníbales de Nunca Jamás, solían merodear la bahía y la cueva del Hombre Muerto._

 _En cuanto a Tigrilla, tuvo mejor suerte, por así decirlo. El chico había mostrado respeto hacia ella, por su amistad y por haberle dado las pistas necesarias para hacer su sueño realidad. La dejó vivir junto a él, durante años gobernaron la isla juntos._

 _Pasado el tiempo, él comenzó a aburrirse. Dejaba a Tigrilla sola y viajaba a otros mundos. Volvía siempre malhumorado porque le daba la sensación de que cada vez que salía de la isla, crecía, pero a su vez, quedarse sin poder salir de Nunca Jamás no le satisfacía. Tigrilla intentaba consolarle diciendo que podría controlar sus salidas, haciendo que fuese su sombra quien se ocupase de la mayoría y que, si aun así él se iba y envejecía un poco, ambos podrían tener la misma edad. Al principio funcionaba. Además, el que Tigrilla reaccionase de forma celosa a la aparición de Campanilla, pareció reactivar la chispa entre ambos adolescentes._

 _Sin embargo, el chico también se dio cuenta de que tener poder no era divertido si no se podía ejercer sobre nadie y empezó a reclutar a chicos a los que llamaba niños perdidos, lo cual por su puesto molestó a Tigrilla. En su opinión, les quitaba intimidad. Finalmente, hasta empezó a agradarle la presencia de los chicos, pues a su líder parecía hacerle bien. Y es que, al de poco de la llegada de los primeros niños perdidos, el chico se volvió más amable. Parecía alegre. Tigrilla pensó que podría haber esperanza, que Peter Pan podía volver a ser el pequeño Peter Barrie que ella había conocido y del que tan perdidamente se enamoró._

 _Tigrilla, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho, lo seguía amando y pensaba que él a ella. Al fin y al cabo, pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo, eso debía significar algo. Había desarrollado un completamente enfermizo Síndrome de Estocolmo._

 _La realidad la golpeó violentamente cuando Wendy Darling llegó a la isla. Entonces pudo ver lo poco que realmente ella le había importado a Peter Pan y cómo era cuando estaba enamorado de verdad. Tigrilla no estuvo para presenciar la decadencia de la relación, simplemente vivió la luna de miel y fue demasiado para ella. El desamor es un potente veneno._

 _Sin embargo, conoció a John Darling, el hermano de la dichosa muchacha, que era... bastante mejor a ojos de la joven india. Gracias a él se dio cuenta de que había más mundo fuera de la isla y que nada la retenía ahí. Ya no quedaba ni magia que la llenase, ni tribu, ni chico que la amase. Pensó que a Pan no le importaría su partida y no estuvo equivocada, ya tenía bastante con Wendy, a ella no la necesitaba para nada._

 _Aunque, sí que le dijo algo: "Recuerda que si estás viva es por mí, tu vida me pertenece. Tenlo en cuenta si algún día quiero algo de ti". Sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas. Tigrilla no les dio demasiada importancia, pensó que ya había obtenido de ella todo lo que le podía robar. Se fue de Nunca Jamás sin mirar atrás._

Baelfire y Garfio se llevaron a Peter Pan a la celda de comisaría antes de que los Darling se lanzasen sobre él. Blanca y David dejaron a Geppetto como encargado de buscar posibles familias adoptivas para los niños perdidos, quien aceptó la labor con gusto. Incluso se ofreció para cuidar él mismo de uno o dos niños más. Siempre había querido ser padre y no le importaba criar a algún otro chico aparte de Pinocho. Además, a éste le podría venir bien algo de compañía, pues él estaba ya mayor para jugar a ciertos juegos. La abuelita tampoco mostró ningún problema en que algunos de los chicos se quedasen temporalmente en las habitaciones de su hostal. Al resto, Emma y Campanilla los acompañaron al convento de las hermanas.

Quedaron en reunirse todos en una hora, para celebrar la victoria temporal. Después de ello se ocuparían de organizar el nuevo plan contra Maléfica y en cuanto supiesen cómo, partirían al Bosque Encantado.

Regina pidió a Bianca que la acompañase a su casa y se mostró claramente incómoda con la idea de que Félix los acompañase.

-Ve con Jake y el resto, nos veremos luego. -se despidió de él la rubia, poniéndose de puntillas para poder darle un rápido beso.

\- ¿Estás segura?

-Regina y yo necesitamos tener un momento a solas.

-Ella te abandonó. -escupió Félix, no hacía falta decir que, a él, la ex-reina tampoco le había caído especialmente bien.

-Tú también.

-No es lo mis...-lo pensó brevemente. -bueno, tal vez sí...

Bianca no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al rubio admitirlo.

La morena los observó a cierta distancia, los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bianca se acercó a ella rápidamente y la observó con cierta diversión.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió la aludida. Pronto cayó en que la había pillado de pleno y trató de disimular. –No, no, no es eso...

La adolescente alzó una ceja.

-Está bien, puede que no me ensimisme demasiado...-admitió Regina. - Pero es que... no sé, míralo, -intentaba buscar la expresión adecuada. - huele a bosque.

Bianca rió con ganas.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Oye, es verdad. -se reafirmó la reina. - Eres una noble, mereces un pretendiente digno de tu categoría.

\- ¿Dices como un chico del establo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan insensible?

-Lo siento...-agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. - ¿Mucho tiempo con chicos que huelen a bosque? -trató de romper la repentina tensión con algo de humor.

Regina acabó sonriéndole.

-Demasiado. En efecto, ahora que lo comentas, tú también empiezas a olerme un poco a bosque... debes darte un baño. Ven conmigo, en mi casa tengo una piscina de burbujas, te encantará. -afirmó, tirándole de un brazo.

-Seguro, es sólo que... ¿qué es una piscina de burbujas? -preguntó confusa la rubia.

Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

-Tengo tanto que enseñarte...

Así pues, Regina dejó a Bianca asearse tranquilamente y le prestó un albornoz que ponerse cuando se hubiese cansado de estar a remojo. Para cuando la joven salió del cuarto de baño, Regina había preparado uno de sus famosos pasteles de manzana.

-Mmm... huele delicioso...-se relamió Bianca.

La morena le sonrió con orgullo, adoraba que alabasen sus dotes culinarias.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse y Henry no tardó en asomarse a la cocina.

-Hola mamá. -saludó. – Me muero de hambre, ¿es para mí ese pastel de manzana? -preguntó inocentemente, mirando fijamente el plato con sus castaños ojos.

Su intervención molestó mucho a Bianca. Había creído que las cosas entre Regina y ella podrían volver a ser como antes, pero el ver al pequeño ahí le recordó que ella nunca sería una prioridad para la mujer. Ella no era su hija, ni biológica, ni adoptiva. No había sido más que una extraña que le había hecho compañía durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, Regina ya no estaba sola, realmente, no la necesitaba más. Ya no había nada que las uniese.

\- ¡Bianca! -la llamó Henry alegremente al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente.

-Debería irme...-murmuró, caminando hacía la salida.

Regina la siguió, sorprendida.

-Bianca, espera, ¿a dónde se supone que vas? No sé si te has dado cuenta de que sigues en albornoz.

-No te preocupes por mí, Regina. Te será fácil... no lo hiciste durante 28 años.

-Eso no es verdad.

La rubia se giró escéptica.

-Por favor, hasta te buscaste un niño. -hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en dejarlo ahí e irse. -El verdadero hijo que nunca tuviste. –escupió finalmente, haciendo referencia a cómo Regina la había llamado alguna vez a ella.

La mujer la siguió por el pasillo.

\- ¡Te busqué! -exclamó Regina, dolida por sus palabras.

-Ah, ¿sí? Pues no te vi por Nunca Jamás...

-Yo creía que mi hechizo sería lo suficientemente potente... creía que llegaría hasta allí, que te arrastraría a Storybrooke. Te busqué por toda la ciudad...pero...no estabas. Desde aquí no tenía forma de ir a Nunca Jamás...-tomó aire, mirando hacia otro lado. -Diseñé la casa con una habitación para ti... de verdad esperaba volver a verte. -sus ojos estaban lagrimosos. -La victoria era tan aburrida, me arrepentí de mi decisión...te echaba tanto de menos... que... decidí adoptar un niño. No quería que fuese niña, porque...sabía que nunca sería como tú. -admitió.

Bianca se mantuvo callada, clavando sus ojos bicolores en la morena, sin saber qué decir. Antes de darse cuenta si quiera estaba abrazando a Regina.

-Fue en ti en lo primero en lo que pensé cuando descubrimos que Tamara y Greg se habían llevado a Henry a Nunca Jamás. Pensé que por fin podría encontrarte.

-Gracias...-le susurró en un hilo de voz. - gracias por no olvidarte de mí...

La fiesta en Granny´s había comenzado, los amigos de los héroes se pasaban por ahí a saludarlos según iban sabiendo de su llegada. Aprovechando que Emma se había quedado sola en una esquina, Baelfire se acercó a ella deliberadamente.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a algo?

-Neal no...

-No te atreverás a negarme que salvar a nuestro hijo da mucha hambre. -repuso con una sonrisa.

La rubia se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-No te lo negaré...-murmuró. Aún no había comido nada, ocupada hablando con todo el mundo, su estómago comenzaba a rugir. - ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a pagar?

-Invita el doctor. -dijo con diversión, sacando del bolsillo del pantalón una cartera de cuero que, por lo que decía, no le pertenecía a él sino a Whale. – Parece demasiado ocupado ligando con la camarera como para ocuparse de sus pertenencias.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo Neal y, por favor, no lo hagas. -pidió en una perfecta mezcla entre cortante y triste.

-Pensaba devolvérselo en otro momento, es que ahora no tengo dinero encima...

-No me refiero a eso.

\- ¿A qué sino? -quiso saber el moreno, confuso.

-No hagas como si siguiésemos siendo dos jóvenes de mala vida, robando para intentar construirse un futuro juntos. No intentes hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, Neal. No hagas como si los 10 años que has estado desaparecido no existiesen. -dijo levantándose de su silla y alejándose.

-Emma, yo no...-trató de detenerla, aunque sabía que no era buena idea.

La Salvadora siguió con su camino, uniéndose a Archie y Geppetto para aparentar normalidad.

-Lo siento...-susurró Neal, dejándose caer, desistido, en la silla que Emma acababa de dejar libre.

Apoyados en la barra del Granny´s se encontraban Mulán, Félix y otros dos niños perdidos que se habían unido a éste. Jake y Yeng, quienes podían considerarse sus mejores amigos de entre todos los chicos. Claec, la sombra, permanecía cerca de ellos. Todos parecían sentirse fuera de lugar. A penas hablaban entre ellos, simplemente observaban el entorno con indiferente curiosidad.

\- ¿Creéis que podréis llegar a vivir en una tierra tan extraña? –rompió el silencio entre ellos Mulán, tratando de sacar conversación.

-Realmente, yo vivía en la Tierra antes de ser arrastrado a Nunca Jamás. -confesó Yeng. -Aunque como si no lo hiciese... en Corea era todo muy diferente...

-Yeng era el hijo del emperador, debió armarse una buena cuando desapareció...

Mulán lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, esperando que corroborase lo que su amigo decía.

-Ese soy yo, el proyecto a futuro emperador de Corea, un placer.

-La princesa de China presenta sus respetos. -saludó con una reverencia un tanto teatral.

\- ¿Princesa de China? -en esa ocasión fue Yeng quien se sorprendió. -No pareces una princesa...

-Las princesas no son como creéis que son. -contestó en su lugar Félix, interviniendo en el dialogo por primera vez con una media sonrisa torcida.

Era una lección que había aprendido bien con Bianca. Ser princesa era una de las muchas etiquetas que realmente no tenían por qué implicar nada de lo que se daba por hecho al escucharlas.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros, imitando finalmente la reverencia que Mulán le había hecho anteriormente a Yeng.

-Pues Félix y yo no somos nadie especial. -rió Jake para después adquirir un tono algo más amargo. -El hijo de un herrero y el de un pescador. Uno borracho y maltratador, el otro ausente y negligente. Madre muerta por un lado y desconocida por el otro, me criaron las prostitutas. Éramos amigos en el pueblo y lo hemos sido en Nunca Jamás.

\- ¿No es genial que nuestra vida pueda resumirse en un par de frases? -repuso Félix sin emoción alguna.

-Mi mera existencia está inevitablemente unida a la persona que más odio. -contestó Claec.

El resto no se habían esperado que se inmiscuyese en la conversación, lo miraron fijamente.

-Está bien, creo que ganas el concurso de miserias. -bromeó Jake. - Y en cuanto a la pregunta que ha hecho antes Mulán...-sus oscuros ojos volaron a una jovencita muy concreta.

Sostenía una bandeja en sus manos mientras hablaba con Blancanieves y el príncipe. De pronto la dejó en la mesa en un rápido movimiento, con una emocionada sonrisa y abrazó a la otra mujer. Parecía que le habían dado una muy buena noticia. Era una chica alta y delgada, muy atractiva. Su pelo era largo y liso como una estaca, de un color marrón oscuro, adornado con mechas rojas. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca atada con un nudo a la altura de su lisa tripa y unos pantalones rojos muy cortos que se le ajustaban a las caderas.

-...podría acostumbrarme a este sitio.

Yeng asintió con la cabeza, encontrando a la joven realmente atractiva.

\- ¿Y tú, Mulán? ¿Te quedarás aquí tras derrotar a Maléfica? -volvió su atención a la guerrera.

-No. Yo...quiero volver a encontrarme con alguien.

Lo acababa de admitir, no a los niños perdidos y a la sombra, sino a sí misma. Si los salvaba de Maléfica, saldaría su deuda con Aurora y Felipe. Tras eso, podría irse por su cuenta. Los echaría mucho de menos, ambos habían sido grandes compañeros, grandes amigos. Pero sabía que lo probable era que los nobles se quedasen en Storybrooke con Bianca y, al plantearse la posibilidad de quedarse ella también fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque hubiesen estado estos años sin verse, no podía tomar aquella decisión. No podía quedarse en un mundo diferente al suyo, condenarse a no saber nunca lo que hubiese podido ser.

Los jóvenes entendieron por dónde iba.

\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado hombre? -cuestionó curioso Jake.

-No es ningún hombre. -negó contundente.

Jake parpadeó confuso y tanto Félix como Yeng la miraron de reojo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

\- ¿Una chica? -probó Claec.

-Una mujer. -respondió Mulán con tono serio, lanzándole una felina mirada. -La reina de Escocia, una...muy buena amiga.

-Ella... ¿ella siente lo mismo por ti? –quiso saber Yeng, no podía evitar que le resultase extraño, nunca había conocido a dos mujeres que se quisiesen de ese modo.

-No lo sé... es lo que quiero comprobar cuando volvamos a vernos.

-Espero que tengas suerte. -animó Jake con una sonrisa, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Félix lo corroboró con un gesto de cabeza. Ellos dos estaban menos sorprendidos que Yeng. No era más que alguien luchando por el amor de otra persona. Era una situación habitual. El sexo de cada les parecía algo secundario, ni siquiera habían pensado en ello.

Era la primera vez que Mulán admitía sus sentimientos hacia Mérida. La primera vez que mostraba abiertamente que le atraían las mujeres. No era algo común en su hogar, tampoco en otros lugares que había visitado. En cambio, en el barco había visto a otras dos mujeres que parecían tener la misma química que Mérida y ella tenían, aunque tampoco pareciesen dar el paso. Verlo desde fuera le hizo sentir mucha pena por ellas, por no atreverse a cruzar esa línea. Además, una vez en Storybrooke había visto a una pareja mostrar su amor abiertamente, desayunando juntas de la mano y compartiendo besos. Nadie parecía haberle dado importancia y con ello Mulán se dio cuenta de que no era, para nada, algo que debiese esconder.

Bianca se acercó a ellos en ese preciso momento, sin darse cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo una conversación importante. Antes de que pudiese unirse, chocó con otra persona. No fue un golpe especialmente brusco, simplemente ambas se tambalearon un poco.

-Mira por dónde vas.

Era la camarera, la misma a la que Jake y Yeng habían estado mirando hacía poco.

\- ¿Lo siento? -repuso Bianca, molesta ante su falta de educación.

-No lo suficiente. -respondió Ruby antes de meterse al otro lado de la barra.

-Menudos aires...-murmuró la rubia cuando llegó junto a sus amigos. - En fin... ¿os gusta el sitio?

Los niños perdidos se encogieron de hombros, aún tenían que acostumbrarse.

-A mí me sirve. -sonrió Félix, sabía que Bianca querría quedarse en Storybrooke cuando todo hubiese acabado y él se quedaría donde ella estuviese, sin importar que fuese un mundo sin magia, tan diferente a lo que conocía.

Bianca le devolvió el gesto, contenta. Después se giró a Mulán, aun sonriendo ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Aurora y Felipe.

-No ha sido nada. -restó importancia con una sonrisa más tímida. -Es un placer conocerte por fin, Bianca, me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Ah, ¿sí? -intervino otra voz.

Se trataba de Ruby, su abuela le había ordenado que sirviese el desayuno al grupito, como había hecho con el resto y la joven no tuvo otra que acercarse a regañadientes. Había llegado en el momento exacto para escuchar las palabras de Mulán.

\- ¿Te han contado también que su cabeza era buscada en todo el reino? -preguntó la camarera con tono afilado. - ¿O tal vez olvidaron mencionar que ayudó a Regina cuando aún era la Reina Malvada? ¿Te dijeron que ha matado a sangre fría a centenares? -siguió. - En definitiva, no es más que una sucia asesina, no creo que te sea un placer conocer a alguien así.

Mulán se quedó completamente cortada. Efectivamente, Aurora y Felipe no le habían contado esa versión de la historia, probablemente, ni ellos mismos la conocían.

-Lo que haya hecho en su pasado no es asunto tuyo. -trató de defenderla Félix. - ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema? Porque no veo que a la Reina Malvada se le prohíba la entrada o le montes este numerito.

-Mi problema es que esa chupasangres mató a mi padre, perdóname si no me agrada la idea de que pasee alegremente por mi bar. -escupió con rabia y dolor.

Bianca abrió sus ojos bicolores, mirando a Ruby con incredulidad.

\- ¿Roja?

\- ¿Es ella? -se acercó Mildred, la abuelita, en gesto serio, colocándose junto a su nieta.

Ruby, o Caperucita Roja, como era conocida en el Bosque Encantado, asintió con la cabeza y para sorpresa de los presentes, la abuelita sacó una ballesta de debajo de la barra y apuntó a Bianca.

-No se te ocurra volver a poner un pie en mi hostal.

La escena había captado la atención de todos los presentes y Regina no tardó en aproximarse.

-Baja eso ahora mismo. -ordenó.

-No hasta que salga de aquí.

-Bianca nos ha ayudado a traer a Henry sano y salvo. -lo intentó Emma.-Estamos en deuda con ella.

-Abuelita, Ruby, -llamó Blancanieves, que tenía mucha más relación con ambas que cualquiera allí presente y sabía que su intervención podía ser más efectiva. - yo también conocí a Bianca en aquellos tiempos. Os puedo asegurar que ha cambiado.

-Puede. -asintió Ruby, mirando a su amiga a los ojos. - ¿Pero sabes lo que no ha cambiado, Blanca? Que mi padre siga estando muerto.

-Lo siento, Roja. -pidió disculpas Bianca con total sinceridad. -Si pudiese volver atrás cambiaría muchas cosas de las que he hecho. Sin embargo, no puedo y sé que todas las veces que te repita que lo siento después de esta vez, están de más. Una disculpa no va a arreglar lo que hice. -respiró hondo. -Aun así, y, no te ofendas, -añadió con cierto cinismo. -no creo que alguien que se haya llevado por delante a tropas enteras del Rey Jorge sea quien para juzgarme. Además, si no escuché mal... te zampaste a tu novio. Vaya, eso sí que es una buena metedura de pata, perrito.

Acababa de ser muy cruel y lo sabía. No pudo evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que había hecho la culpa la carcomía, pero, a su vez, no soportaba que se lo echasen en cara. Menos cuando quien lo hacía tampoco era un santo precisamente.

Los ojos verdes de Ruby adquirieron un brillo peligroso. Hizo un intento de saltar la barra y lanzarse sobre Bianca, pero los niños perdidos estuvieron rápidos y la detuvieron. Con el descontrol, la abuelita disparó la ballesta, casi sin darse cuenta. Aunque, milagrosamente, Bianca ya no estaba en la trayectoria de la flecha.

En medio de aquello, la campana en la puerta resonó, y entró por ella una joven pareja.

\- ¡Lo habéis conseguido! -exclamó felizmente Ariel. Iba a continuar hablando cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión acumulada en el aire. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada importante. -respondió Blancanieves, lanzando una mirada de advertencia para Ruby, Mildred y Bianca.

-Oh, está bien. -la pelirroja no pareció darle importancia entonces y volvió a recobrar su blanquecina sonrisa. - ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! -abrazó a la princesa.

-Y yo a ti, ha pasado tanto tiempo... ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

-Estaba recorriendo los mundos buscando a Eric, ¿te acuerdas de él? -señaló al pálido chico de pelo negro a su lado.

-Sí, claro, príncipe Eric, encantada de volver a verte, y más junto a Ariel.

-Lo mismo digo. -sonrió aquel.

-Pues estaba pasando por Nunca Jamás y el Ser Oscuro hizo un trato conmigo. Me pidió que le entregase su daga a Bella para que Pan no la encontrase. A cambio me dijo que podría coger una poción de su tienda que haría que al salir del agua mi cola desapareciese y tuviese piernas. Todo iba bien, ya estaba hecho, pero...-bajó la cabeza. - ...entonces aparecieron los Darling. Bella accedió a que la sombra le capturase para que Pan no les hiciese daño a ellos. No pude hacer nada...-volvió a alzar la cabeza. - ¡Aunque ya no importa! ¡Todo se ha resuelto, habéis derrotado a Pan, estáis de vuelta! ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Estoy deseando darle un abrazo!

El silencio reinó en el hostal mientras los presentes se miraban unos a otros confusos.

-Pero...Bella estaba aquí, en Storybrooke. -habló David unos segundos más tarde.

-Sí, por supuesto, hasta que él se la llevó. -señaló a la sombra. Observó a todos. - ¿A qué vienen esas caras? Acaso vosotros...

No hizo falta que continuase.

-Bella sigue en Nunca Jamás. – sentenció Garfio.

-Probablemente estará en la jaula en la que Félix la encerró. -informó Claec.

El equipo de rescate se dirigió al rubio inquisitivamente.

-Vaya, qué despiste...-se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. - Emm...bueno...tiene fácil solución, ¿no? -trató de librarse del problema. -Con la som...Claec. -se corrigió rápidamente. -Con él de nuestro lado podemos volver a por ella en el barco.

-Sí, eso es verdad...-asintió el príncipe. -...primero de todo deberíamos comprobar que efectivamente sigue en Nunca Jamás, Bella es muy inteligente, no me extrañaría que hubiese conseguido escapar.

-Vamos a la tienda de Gold. -instó Blancanieves. –Seguro que hay algo ahí que puede servirnos.

-En efecto, -estuvo de acuerdo Regina. - podéis utilizar su mapa mágico para localizarla.

-Yo sé usarlo, os acompañaré. -accedió a ayudar el hijo del Ser Oscuro.

Con ello, Blanca, David, Baelfire y Emma se dirigieron a la antigua tienda de Rumplestiltskin sin perder más tiempo. La fiesta se extinguió completamente y cada cual fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Jake y Yeng querían quedarse en el hostal, probablemente porque tenían mucho interés en Ruby, a pesar de que se hubiese puesto tan violenta, entendían por qué lo había hecho y no quitaba para que llevasen mucho tiempo sin interactuar con una chica (nunca habían considerado a Bianca una opción teniendo en cuenta que Félix estaba por ella) y les apeteciese. Algo que evidentemente a Bianca no le hacía gracia. Además, tenía que comprobar algo. Se perdió el momento en el que Mulán decidió que era hora de recaudar información y prepararse para su próxima misión. Campanilla, Claec, Félix, Regina, Henry y Garfio se le unieron; marcando rumbo a la biblioteca.

Ella se dirigió al cuartel del Sheriff, que, en aquel momento, no tenía vigilancia (la rubia desconocía la existencia de las cámaras) y se plantó delante de la única celda ocupada.

-Has sido tú. -acusó.

-Ya estamos, siempre es todo culpa mía. -alzó los brazos Peter. - A ver, sorpréndeme, ¿qué crees que he hecho esta vez?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. -advirtió. - Esa flecha iba a darme.

-No sé de qué flecha me hablas...-repuso el chico indiferente, tumbándose cómodamente en la cama, los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas.

-La flecha de cuyo trayecto me has desviado. Ha sido rápido, sé que el resto no se han dado cuenta, pero yo sí, me has movido de sitio. A penas unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que la flecha ni me rozase.

-Mmm...-murmuró, no admitiendo ni negando nada. – Y, si hubiese hecho eso, ¿no crees que deberías ser más amable conmigo? No sé, agradecérmelo al menos.

-Quiero saber por qué lo has hecho.

Pan soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué alguien te salvaría la vida?

-No, quiero saber por qué tú me la salvarías. -marcó claramente la diferencia Bianca. -Me encantaría creer que te importo Peter, de verdad. Sería genial poder creerme que cambiarás. Pero no puedo, ni aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo confiar en ti, sé que tienes un plan, sé que estás tramando algo y pienso averiguarlo y pararte los pies.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza, preciosa? -se levantó, acercándose lentamente a los barrotes. - No sé yo si te conviene amenazarme... recuerda lo que te dije en el barco. Allí también te repetí, una vez más, que no quiero matarte. Espero que eso responda a tus dudas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos, simplemente se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Y...-decidió añadir el castaño. - si me parases los pies definitivamente... tal vez la siguiente flecha te acertase. Sería divertido ver cómo sales de esa estando tan débil. No creo que tu querido novio pudiese hacer algo para salvarte. -sacó por el hueco entre los barrotes uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la chica. - ¿No crees que tal vez hayas elegido mal?

-No, no lo creo. -se apartó bruscamente. -Nunca te querría como le quiero a él. Ni aunque me dieses toda la protección del mundo y los caprichos que quisiese.

-No intentes dejarme tan bajo, princesa. Tú tampoco le llegas a Wendy a la suela de los zapatos... ¿sabes que os conocí a ambas casi al mismo tiempo? Por eso no te llevé conmigo, no fuiste lo suficientemente buena. Supongo que estarás acostumbrada, siempre te acaban dejando por eso. -le dijo con crueldad, pudo notar en su rostro cómo algo se quebraba dentro de ella. -Eh, no pongas esa cara, en estos momentos me conformo contigo perfectamente, deberías estar contenta.

-Eres...

-Bianca, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

La joven se giró, totalmente sobresaltada, para encontrarse con Emma, Baelfire, Blanca y David; el grupito en un principio responsable de encontrar a Bella.

-Simplemente...quería asegurarme de que esta prisión vuestra fuese fiable. -mintió. -Ahora mismo me voy.

Los cuatro la miraron con cierto recelo mientras se alejaba, aunque decidieron no darle importancia, tenían que interrogar a Pan. Se habían llevado una enorme sorpresa al usar el mapa pues éste no encontraba ni rastro de Bella ni de Nunca Jamás. Creían que el muchacho podría tener una explicación o incluso estar detrás de ello.

\- ¿En serio no lo veis? No podía estar más claro. -comentó Peter con arrogancia. - Os habéis inmiscuido en mis planes y ahora mi isla ha muerto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con que ha muerto?

-Quiero decir que si no la encontráis en el mapa es porque ya no existe. Nunca Jamás ha desaparecido y junto con ella, vuestra amiguita. –se acercó a los barrotes para provocarles. -Decidme, ¿no os arrepentís un poco de haberos metido donde no os llamaban?

Lo ignoraron, no era el momento de hacerle caso, tenían que procesar lo que su explicación implicaba. Bella estaba muerta, muerta porque no se habían molestado en rastrear la isla en busca de algún desterrado superviviente o en este caso, prisionero. Se fueron de comisaría sin decir nada más, ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada a Peter Pan.

Éste, por su parte, decidió echarse a dormir un rato como si la noticia de que su tan preciada isla hubiese desaparecido no le alterase ni importase lo más mínimo.

Al despertar, unos minutos más tarde de su breve cabezadita, Pan decidió aprovechar que los héroes estarían organizando una sentimental despedida a Bella, para salir de su jaula sin que nadie se percatase de ello. Se sentó en un banco tranquilamente y esperó pacientemente hasta que una joven se le acercó. Tenía la tez trigueña y no era especialmente alta, aunque sí delgada. Probablemente su pequeña constitución la hacía parecer más joven de lo que realmente era. Sus ojos color café se clavaron en el chico sentado ante ella.

-No pensaba volver a verte...

-Me gusta sorprender a la gente. –sonrió irónicamente. -Tapate, no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos.

Ella hizo lo ordenado. Se cubrió con la bufanda y se colocó la capucha de su gabardina tapando su pelo negro.

\- ¿Nunca Jamás puede morir? -quiso saber Pan.

\- ¿Morir? –la joven se extrañó por la pregunta.

-Sí, ya sabes, desaparecer, dejar de existir.

\- ¿Así sin más?

-Sí, simplemente porque esté débil.

-No, por supuesto que no. Podría perder la magia y convertirse en un lugar como otro cualquiera, pero una isla no puede desaparecer de repente, porque sí.

-Lo suponía...-murmuró Peter, más bien para sí, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa.

Aunque eso le dejaba la duda de por qué demonios no había aparecido en el mapa.

\- ¿En serio me has llamado para preguntarme algo que ya sabías? -inquirió la mujer alzando una fina ceja.

-No, te he llamado porque quiero tu ayuda.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero ayudarte? -le desafió, aunque el miedo era evidente en su tono de voz.

-No te lo estaba pidiendo. Estás en deuda conmigo, me debes la vida.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Peter? -acabó cediendo, desganada.

-Eso me gusta más. -sonrió cruelmente. -Bien, primero de todo, no te acercarás a los Darling, ellos creen que estás muerta. -pudo leer la sorpresa en sus ojos marrón oscuros, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar. –Aunque eso es algo más bien secundario- aclaró. -Lo verdaderamente importante es que vas a usar esa habilidad tuya de sumergirte en sueños ajenos, en mi beneficio, por supuesto. Estaremos en contacto cada vez que duerma. Estarás ahí siempre que lo necesite ¿queda claro?

-Cristalino...

-Bien, -exclamó levantándose. - ha sido un placer, Tigrilla.

-No me llames así, mi nombre es Lily.

-No, no lo es. Puedes esconderte y fingir todo lo que quieras princesa india, aunque, no conmigo. Yo sé quién eres. Y si hablas de esto con alguien, o se te ocurre jugármela de algún modo... tendrás que despedirte de John Darling incluso antes de reencontrarte con él.


End file.
